


Sick Days

by Fireember345



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Humor, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Since Varian stopped the Red Rocks and acceptance into Corona, he’s been busy giving the people his finest inventions and chemicals to the point it became a reliance. But what will Corona do when their finest Alchemist and Inventor is out sick?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)/Original Male Character(s), Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Corona…

To say that Corona was becoming a kingdom of Tomorrow would be an understatement.

Since Varian’s reform, the kingdom was benefiting from his brilliant mind. It started out with little things, simple cruel-free rodent traps, bath bombs, tiny gadgets. People still had little trust or respect for the young teenager. But then it all changed when he was able to stop the red rocks and save Corona.

Then people began to trust him more.

It was not a surprise that Monty wanted Varian’s help, even after what happened, he never gave the boy the cold shoulder. He knew Varian too well to ever hate him; Monty even searched for him when Varian disappeared after the blizzard. The Candy Maker made sure his shop is always welcomed to him and he was happy to make the first request.

“Varian, I was wondering if you can make a device that can pull taffy.” Uncle Monty requested as he handed the boy his purchase.

Then it was done, Varian promised him a machine that can pull the taffy for him and he delivered, now Monty had triple the amount and earned more money. He then asked for more candy gadgets that benefitted his shop greatly. Word spread to other businesses of the big boom and soon wanted their take.

They began to want Varian’s special touch. The Butcher wanted a machine to cut the meat, the toy shopkeeper wanted a gadget to fix toys, a shoe buffer for the cobbler, a dyer and looming making device for the seamstress, and many other gadgets for other shop owners. With an economic boom in the kingdom, people also want some improvements to their lives.

Varian was swamped with orders as Eugene was wondering if he shouldn’t go into business and start charging people, rather than being taken advantage of.

“I wouldn’t call it that. I think of more of giving back to the community that I took from.” Varian would always answer as Eugene and Rapunzel finally saw that Varian still feels guilt, refusing to want for himself ever again.

That would lead to a big problem, both Rapunzel and Eugene knew that for sure.

“The security… Achoo! Will be up and running by tomorrow. I’ll be back to install it.” Varian promised the advisor.

“See that you do. With so many enemies to the kingdom, we need proper protection of the finest order.” Nigel reminded as Varian rolled his eyes.

“… And the fact that King Fredrick wants to rub his success in King Trevor’s face when he comes over in a couple of weeks.” Varian yawned as he was feeling more tired than usual.

“Well, he is the king, and you may as well repay your debt to the throne with your service,” Nigel answered.

“Yes… Of course.” Varian coughed a bit.

“And you are also going to help the guards with their latest armor and defense system, store the staff with cleaning supplies by your oddballs, get your odd gadget up, and working to clean the kitchen’s produce…” Nigel added.

“Yes, I got it all written down. I’ll get to… Achoo! Work in the morning.” Varian sneezed as Nigel then left and Rapunzel notice Varian looking a bit unwell.

“Varian, are you okay?” The Blond princess wondered as the young Alchemist sniffled a bit.

“Yeah, just a little bit of a pollen allergy. I’ll spring back.” Varian lied as he tried to hide it.

“Hmm… Maybe you should take-.”

“Rapunzel, I’m fine. I’ll be here tomorrow to get things done.” Varian promised the princess.

“Okay Varian, but please try not to overwork yourself.” Rapunzel requested from the boy.

“I promise.”

* * *

The next morning in Old Corona…

Quirin was cracking eggs over a pan as they sizzled over the stove with a pleasant aroma.

He needed to get the eggs just right as he carefully pulled them up and onto the two plates with a slice of ham and some vegetables. Next was pouring two glasses of apple cider and making sure the raccoon’s food bowl was full. Once breakfast was done, it was time to call for his son.

“Varian, Breakfast is ready! Time to get up!” Quirin called for the young inventor from his room.

But Varian didn’t come down.

“Varian, finish up whatever you’re doing and get some food! Skipping meals will take a toll on your health!” Quirin shouted for the boy, but he still didn’t come down.

Come to think of it, the raccoon didn’t come down either and it had a monstrous appetite, never missing out on meals. It would only skip out if there was something going on with his son, often something bad. Quirin quickly headed upstairs to his son’s room as he began to hear coughing and sneezing from within and worried chittering noises.

That can’t be good.

“Son, I’m coming into your room,” Quirin announced just his son wasn’t decent.

He opened the door to see Varian in bed, hacking and wheezing with a flush face as his raccoon placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead.

“Varian…” Quirin gasped quietly.

“Morning… I’ll be… ACHOO!!! Down in a second…” Varian moaned as his father would have none of that at all.

“No, you are staying in bed and I am going to take care of you. You’re too sick to be up and about.” Quirin sternly spoke with his protective father side showing as he thanked the raccoon.

“Dad… I have to get work done…” Varian whined then began to cough as his father checked his temperature.

“It can wait. This is not up to debate. You need to rest, or you’ll get worse.” The leader of Old Corona told his son, “You’re burning up. I might need to get a doctor if it keeps getting worse.”

Ruddiger whimpered for his poor sick friend as Quirin rubbed his head.

“Watch Varian, I’ll bring him his breakfast.” The father ordered as he left the bedroom to bring lunch, fearing he might have to bring a doctor to his home.

* * *

Later in Corona…

Rapunzel had returned with her boyfriend Eugene as they see there was a commotion at the castle with Nigel trying to calm everyone down with the guards.

The citizens were upset as the guards were trying to keep the peace while the royal advisor was trying to hear out their problems. The princess with her fiancé approached the advisor in hopes to calm the people.

“What’s going on?” Rapunzel wondered as the advisor freed a big sigh.

“Varian has not come into Corona today and the people need him for his alchemy and inventions,” Nigel answered as the shouts of people can be heard.

“Where’s Varian? I need that preservative?”

“My machine is down!”

“I’m out of Bath Bombs!”

“We need Varian!”

“Everyone; calm down. I am certain Varian will be here as soon as possible!” Nigel assured but the people didn’t believe him.

The ruckus was enough to draw out the king and queen.

“What is going on here?” The King demanded from the advisor.

“It’s a frenzy and the Alchemist Varian of Old Corona has not returned to complete his tasks!” Nigel reported in as the crowds demanded the young inventor.

Corona has become too dependent on him as Fredrick feared.

“People of Corona, do not panic! We will go and find Varian and find out what is going on! Now, everyone goes about your business. We will inform you of the situation soon.” Fredrick promised as the people slowly calmed down and left.

They needed to find Varian and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

At Old Corona at Varian’s House…

The horses of the royal family rode into the village as everyone was shocked to see them.

They usually see the princess visiting the Alchemist but not the entire court itself, all at once. It could only mean that there was trouble in Corona, or that Varian himself was in trouble. Whatever it was, it was pretty big.

They arrived at the home of the village leader; Quirin as King Fredrick knocked upon his door. They could hear the footsteps as the doorknob began to turn. It was Quirin with a heavy blanket around his arm. The man looked exhausted and worried.

“Your majesty, what brings you to these necks of the woods?” Quirin wondered as he let out a yawn, “Forgive me, but you came in a not-so-great time. I’m needed right now.”

“We wish to speak with your son. He hadn’t reported in today.” The king answered as the father of the Inventor sighed.

“That’s the reason why I have been busy. Your majesty, I made my son stayed home because he is not well. He’s nestled up in bed and I was getting him a blanket for him.”

“He’s sick?” Eugene worried as he feared that Varian was dying or something.

“Is it okay if we come in to see him?” Rapunzel requested the man, concerned with the health of her friend.

“You may, but most of you will need to stay here. I don’t want you to crowd him, it will stress him out and I don’t want him getting worse.” Quirin requested as Fredrick nodded as he signaled his guards to stay here.

Soon, Eugene, Rapunzel, Arianna, Fredrick, and Nigel entered the house as they followed Quirin upstairs to Varian’s room. If Varian was truly sick and unable to work, then it must mean that things will get worse for Corona.

Hopefully, Varian will have a contingency plan for something like this.

* * *

In Varian’s Room…

Varian continued to cough as his worried father bundled him up in another warm blanket as he checked his fever again.

“Looks like it’s not changing. We might have to bring in a doctor.” Quirin sighed as he brought a cup of tea to his son’s lips, causing the boy to happily drink it for his poor sore throat.

“Is it really that bad?” Arianna gasped as she hated to see the child suffering from the virus, while Quirin nodded.

“I’m getting really worried. Varian soon stopped speaking just a half-hour ago and he hasn’t been showing signs of improvement.” Quirin fretted as he caressed his son’s cheek while Ruddiger whimpered for his friend.

Pascal rolled an apple to the worried raccoon as he knew Ruddiger forgets to eat when he’s worried, especially when it comes to Varian. The chameleon curled up next to him as he watched the boy try to say something but began to sneeze.

“Oh, Varian. You should’ve told me you were sick. We could’ve helped.” Rapunzel fretted over the poor boy.

“My son inherited my hard head and stubbornness. That is for sure. I believe he has been independent for so long; he doesn’t know how to ask for help. It’s very concerning.” Quirin responded as he felt guilt in his heart.

“What are we to do without our alchemist? Corona will riot if he does not return.” Nigel shivered as everyone gave him the deadpan look, “Err… And I am very worried about our poor little Varian. I’ll go get the royal physician.”

The advisor then quickly left as he didn’t need to get into trouble.

“Corona is on the verge of a riot?” Quirin asked, puzzled by the advisor’s words.

“Your son has done so much.” The queen smiled with a nervous chuckle.

“A little too much. Now, we are too dependent on him and without him…” The king added as feared things will be bad.

“Varian will feel great pride once he’s more coherent.” Quirin chuckled as he rewashed the cloth on Varian’s head and placed it back onto cool it.

“Hopefully, he’ll have a solution too.”

* * *

An hour Later…

Everyone waited downstairs as they were kicked out by the royal physician fifty minutes ago to diagnose Varian.

Quirin looked like a wreak as the raccoon sat on his lap. He felt helpless, unable to help his son. Quirin would beat back the strongest hordes and the most vicious beast, but he couldn’t protect him from an illness. He hated that his son was suffering from this illness, and he could not do anything about it or make it leave Varian.

Rapunzel wished she had her magical healing powers. She could easily restore Varian with that, but now she had to rest her hopes on the doctor. Eugene held her hand to make her feel better while Pascal rubbed her cheek.

Everyone looked up as the royal physician came down, ready to hear the news.

“Alright, good news first. Varian is not dying but has a combination of a cold and overworking himself. Bad news, he’ll need to stay in bed until he recovers and no sooner.” The Royal Physician reported in as everyone sighed in relief at the good news and tensed a bit at the bad.

“How long?” Nigel worked up the courage to asked as the doctor looked through her papers on Varian’s condition.

“Hmmm… A week. Maybe two, it is a bad cold.” She answered then turned to the father, “Let me know if there are any changes and make sure he takes these.”

The royal physician then handed him crushed herbs, a green one and a blue one.

“That one is for fever, this one is for his throat. Give only a few ounces a day.”

“Will do.”

“I believe Varian is awake enough to speak to now. You are welcome to see him but don’t wear him out. He needs his rest.”

“Thank you.” Arianna thanked her as they left to check on Varian.

Nigel feared what will happen to Corona but hopefully, Varian will have a solution.

* * *

In Varian’s room…

“Hey, guys… Sorry I couldn’t come in.” Varian apologized as Rapunzel hushed him.

“It’s okay to take a sick day. We’ll be fine.” Rapunzel assured the boy as her boyfriend spoke up as well.

“More like a week. The doctors say that you need to stay in bed for a while.” Eugene added as Varian frowned.

He hated doing nothing.

“And about that Varian… We still need your work to be finished. Do you have a suggestion for that?” Nigel requested.

“Nigel.” Arianna scolded as Varian nodded.

“My things are in my lab… Blueprints and my alchemy are there… Give them to someone who can read the blueprints and just read the labels on my chemicals.” Varian answered as he began to write down something.

Hopefully, it would be enough to pull Corona through.

Sadly, they are not the brightest people.


	3. Chapter 3

At a meeting in the Royal Throne…

Everyone was chatting as they waited to hear the news of the boy.

The royal family walked to the throne room as they were bombarded with endless questions in learning the truth.

“Do you know where Varian is? Where is he?”

“We need those bath bombs! I can’t go back to the stink! It’s impossible!”

“My machines are on the clunk! My customers need those products soon!”

“We need those security alarms set! We cannot afford another prison breakout like before!”

“SILENCE!” The King ordered them as they quiet them down, sighing from the headache caused by the problem at hand.

When this was over, he was going to be certain that changes are made to the kingdom. Maybe assign apprentices to Varian to keep the flow going. Whenever the boy recovers, he can only hope his kingdom can survive through the withdrawal.

“People of Corona, we have finally learned of the cause of the Kingdom’s Alchemist’s disappearance and there is nothing to fear. He is alive and safe, but unwell.” Fredrick announced as the people listen to the king.

The word ‘unwell’ got their attention.

The king sighed as he continued his announcement.

“It seems that the boy overworked himself and caught the flu as well. According to the doctor, he will need bed rest before he can return.” He solemnly spoke to his people.

“How long?”

“… One week, possibly two.”

Then came the panic as people were screaming and shouting in fear!

“Everyone calm down, there is no reason to panic!” Rapunzel pleaded, “Varian made sure we’ll be okay during the week!”

They soon settled down as they listened to the princess.

“We will bring the blueprints to Xavier and the royal guards will be certain that the chemicals are delivered to every labeled client.” The Queen assured them as they presented the items from Varian’s lab.

They made sure that only the required items Varian listed to the guards were grabbed and absolutely nothing else. The King of Corona knows that some of the unstable experiments within the laboratory and how fragile their containers are.

It was better not to risk it.

“We also have his recipes to create more in the event we run out. So, be certain to place orders and we will deliver.” Nigel promised as the people slowly calmed down.

Hopefully, it will be enough to get them through the week until Varian returns in full health.

It won’t.

* * *

Day One…

* * *

Corona…

Xavier was befuddled by the eloquence and detail of the blueprints with advancements far beyond his own comprehension.

It left the old blacksmith to scratch his head a bit. The boy had a gifted mind ahead of his time, Xavier was not certain that he could even build these gadgets.

“This is going to be tricky…” Xavier muttered as it made Nigel nervous.

“B-but you can build it, right?” The advisor pleaded, afraid of how the blacksmith would answer him.

“I am not quite sure. Varian is a brilliant young man, and his blueprints are so advance, they are almost unreadable. I may need some assistance with these projects.”

“That I can provide.” Nigel assured as a few of the selected servants that helped Varian from time to time approached, “Hopefully, Varian explains enough of his inventions to make things a little bit easier. Now, I am needed elsewhere for certain events coming up. Will you have everything you need?”

“I believe so, though I am not certain,” Xavier answered.

“Just allow the servants to know. I wish you the best of luck.” The advisor bid as he quickly left, running late.

At first, Xavier was able to fix the simpler machinery and felt like he can pull through. Then a half an hour later came the explosions and the kaput bits of metal. This was not going to start out great.

* * *

Day Two…

* * *

Old Corona…

Varian was doing a little bit better, no longer wheezing in his sleep.

Ruddiger touched his cheek with concern for his friend while the boy’s father and his neighbor watched them both.

“Don’t worry about your boy, Quirin. I’ll keep an eye on him.” The farmer promised the leader of the village.

“Thank you for doing this. I really need to get some ingredients for Varian’s soup. The family recipe always hit the spot after the nasty flu.” Quirin thanked.

“Hey, Dad…” A tiny voice spoke as it got the father’s attention.

Varian had woken up from his sleep it seems.

“Oh, sorry. Did we wake you, Varian?” Quirin apologized as he came to his son’s side.

“No… Thirsty…” Varian answered.

“I’ll go get some water.” The neighbor responded then left the two alone.

“Varian, I’m going to Corona to get some things for you. Mr. Cabbagekin will look after you until I return.” Quirin told his son.

“…Be more worried for Corona…” Varian muttered, “They mean well… but they’re idiots…”

“Varian, don’t call them idiots.” Quirin lightly scolded his son, “Not everyone can be as smart as you, and granted, they are slow at times… but idiots are too strong a word.”

“You would be surprised…” Varian chuckled lightly then coughed a bit as Quirin pulled up the covers for him.

“And maybe they’ll surprise you. Get some rest.” Quirin whispered as Mr. Cabbagekin returned with a glass of water for the boy.

As Quirin was about to leave, the farmer uttered something out of Varian’s radar.

“You know, the boy has a point. Corona’s people are somewhat duller than dirt.” Mr. Cabbagekin chuckled.

“Maybe they’ll be fine. Maybe Varian’s wrong and they’ll be fine.” Quirin whispered back as he left the house, hoping his son is wrong.

Normally, he’s not. But hopefully, Corona will have common sense and pull through. But deep down in his gut, he knew his son is right.

* * *

In Corona...

Quirin could hear the explosions in the distance as people were in distress or the chemical balls they were given.

Apparently, the guards keep giving them the wrong ones, from sticky bombs to flash bombs and many other misplaced chemicals that went to the wrong clients. But that was not the worst part as people were trying to fix it only making a big mess. Underneath all that muscle and stone, Quirin was somewhat of a softy, and even though this was a good lesson for the people, he decided to cut them a break and cut them free.

When you have a gifted alchemist for a son, you pick up a few things from him. He knew how to break the compounds and set them free. But then he told the ones he helped how to free the others. He had no time to fix their mess when he has a sickly child to return to.

It took time but luckily, he managed to get everything he needed for his family’s secret beat-back-the-bug soup. As he was about to leave, he soon heard the bell ring from Uncle Monty’s Candy Shop.

“Oh, is that you Quirin?” Monty greeted as he stopped the man, “How has little Varian doing?”

“Getting better but is miserable, which is why I need the right supplies.”

“I see, making your famous soup. That will put the pep in the boy’s step.”

“I sure hope so.”

He didn’t remember how he ended up in the candy shop, he soon noticed that the machines that Varian created were still working.

“I’m thankful that Varian taught me how to fix my own machinery. Otherwise, I would be dead in the water like the other shopkeepers.” Monty chuckled as he handed Quirin a Cookie Bouquet with a get-well card all for Varian, “Varian did offer to teach them a thing or two. But they rather have the machine than know how to fix it. They kept believing Varian would always be there to clean up the mess. Not this time.”

“Thank you for the bouquet. My son will enjoy it greatly.”

After that, he returned home as he knew his son was right.

They were all morons.

* * *

Day Three…

* * *

The dungeons…

The Saporians were waiting for this moment as they knew one day Varian would not come to keep them at day.

Because at the moment of weakness, they can strike. Andrew watched the guards struggle with the security system as a fellow member finally reached for the keys. They were so busy; they didn’t realize that Saporians were gone until it was too late.

At their secret base, while the guards of Corona with their captain leading the hunt for them, they began to plan.

“While their downfall led to their dependency of the traitor, our rise will begin with his knowledge. Corona will go down in flames and then once that is done, we’ll find our dear little Alchemist.” Andrew announced to his fellow men and women as they plan their attack.

Soon Corona will be theirs.

* * *

Day Four…

* * *

In a pathway to Corona…

An old friend with some others was getting ever closer to their destination as he re-read the letter that was sent to him.

* * *

_Dear Hugo,_

_You know that I hate to ask for help, especially if it involves my work but… I have fallen ill, and my kingdom needs me. By now, the kingdom is falling apart, and old enemies of mine are trying to take down the kingdom yet again._

_Typical._

_So, I need you to deal with that and to sub for me with the others. The king will no doubt pay you well. Once the mess is over, come and see me back at my house and give you a… reward._

_XOX_

_Varian_

* * *

Hugo smelled the letter as it smelled like Varian.

He can’t wait to see his Bluebird again and to show up Flynn.

Picking up Varian’s Convention Buddies, they made their way to Corona and to clean up the mess.

* * *

Day Five…

* * *

At Varian’s House…

Varian finally woke up again when he felt a hand touching his.

It was Hugo and he could see Quirin was fuming a bit at the thug’s return. He was soon filled in with everything that has happened in the week and laughed through it all. The King and his advisor were paying a bundle, but the kingdom was back to normal and the Cultists were brought back to prison.

Rapunzel and Eugene would be staying by his side while his alchemist friends fill his job. Varian will need to start mentorship once he recovers but first, a kiss to his brave warrior.


End file.
